Mongul (Prime Earth)
At some point Mongul conceived a son with an unknown female, a son that apparently wasn't too interested in his father's affairs. Mongul was chosen to be a member of the dreaded Sinestro Corps, an organization that he eventually took over by making everyone hail him and renaming it the Mongul Corps, coming into a conflict with Sinestro himself that sparked an enmity between both. Mongul was ultimately expelled from the Corps. He eventually came across Earth with plans of conquest, but was nonetheless defeated by it's champions and forced to retreat. Years later, he returned to Earth in order to gather a "voluntary army" composed of the entire planet's young gamer population, youths who willingly spend every waking moment to strategize about battles. Game Over He sent his Golden Fury to the planet's surface to plague it's population, and as the Toymaster was testing Mongul's hidden gaming device, he appeared and apparently murdered Batman before Superman arrived to confront him, sending him away while he dealt with his master plan to rule all of Earth's population through their hunger for violence. But as his game raged on and more people joined Mongul's scheme, Superman managed to channel humanity's anger against the tyrant himself, eventually uniting against him and ultimately defeating him. He was captured and imprisoned in the Phantom Zone until he was reunited with his son Jochi who was imprisoned by Earth's champions alongside the entirety of Warworld as well. He was disgusted at what Jochi did with his people, drawing his own sword and piercing his son's chest, proclaiming only he is the master of Warworld. Doomed When Superman was being infected by a Kryptonian monster, Batman and Wonder Woman journeyed to the Phantom Zone to look for answers about the creature's power, coming across Mongul and Kryptonian criminal Non who nearly escaped their prison until Wonder Woman pushed them back into the Phantom Zone. However, after Brainiac's attempt to swallow the human's knowledge and the destruction of Superman's Fortress of Solitude, Mongul and Non were set free. They were anxious to destroy, but once they realized Brainiac was behind Earth's annihilation they decided to return to the Phantom Zone out of fear. Mongul would then be called by Wonder Woman who wanted to make a deal for the possession of Warworld, a deal she arranged by force. She used the Warworld's power to damage Brainiac enough for Superman to defeat him and end his threat. Sinestro War Mongul and his Warworld somehow escaped the Phantom Zone and headed to New Korugar in order to exact his revenge against Sinestro, luring him into his territory to confront him directly and catch him on his trap, but their battle was interrupted by the Apex League who quickly defeated Sinestro after weapon satellite had drained his power. Mongul took him prisoner going over how he draind the fear lanterns power ring using the technology of relic while he awaited for the rest of his Corps, but was unaware that their number counted a New God among them. Mongul was nonetheless confident of himself, deciding to join the battle and confront the latest addition to the corps head on, he is defeated in the end by Sinestro, who had outsmarted him by turning his allies in the League against him and banishing him into the depths of space via Sinestro ring fragments jettisoning him to parts unknown. Mongul is next seen again having been converted by the Pale Vicars into one of their most powerful vassals. Having been vastly empowered by the anti-emotional order, he was able to do battle with and outmatch a Sinestro Ring empowered Black Adam as well as rip through the defenses of his former planetary citadel, Sinestro once remarking he was already formidable before his conversion. Once the last Blue Lantern makes it into the fray empowering all present Yellow Lanterns. Mongul finds himself outmatched and once again feeling the sting of fear since his emotions were stripped from him, soon he is vaulted by Adam into the other side of Warworlds planetary surface. Freed from the pailings influence upon the death of its Bishop Mongul burst forth from the wreckage of his crash sight, killing some yellow lanterns before being beset by Sinestro's Manhunters; seeing full well that his mortal enemy had expanded his ranks. Mongul fled for the time being to earth in order to plot his revenge. | Powers = * : Mongul belongs to an unknown race of alien conquerors that remained at their natural planet's stronghold for generations. ** : Mongul is strong enough to effortlessly dismember bodies, fight against the likes of Superman, survive against Doomsday itself, and defeat a New God. ** : Even with his imperviousness to physical injury, there's still the possibility which Mogul can suffer grievous injury. To that end the despot has an unspecified ability to recover at a faster rate than the average human being. ** ** : Mongul could endure the hits of Superman and Wonder Woman as well as making planetary reentry with no signs of harm. However, great amounts of power are capable of seriously wounding him. ** ** : Mongul's eyes can release concentrated beams of fire. ** : Can easily move and react to highspeed assaults coming from anywhere. ** : Performs impressive self-propelled aviation. ** : Mongul is quick and adroit enough to catch a blitzing Superman in a split second after the latter had speed rushed him out into the open. * : After Sinestro had jettisoned Mongul into deep space to lure out the Paling for the Apex League, he was eventually assimilated by that cult, who then bestowed on him a number of new abilities, to complement his pre-existing augmented ones. ** : Unlike a great many Pale Vicars, Mongul gained a substantial power boost from his conversion into one of their number. Mongul has been easily able to outpace Black Adam in a contest of physical might, and to single-handedly stalemate War World's defenses. ** : Like all Pale Vicars, Mongul gained the ability resist and/or nullify almost any form of emotional energy signature, be it directly supplied from a Power Ring or simply the regular emotions of a sentient being tied to the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. ** : He could utilize the Paling energies in order project concussive force in various ways. ** : Imbibing upon the Paling's Anti-Emotional energies allowed Mongul to survive in hard vacuum space. ** ** : Mongul, as a Pale Vicar, could infect others with Anti-Emotion, adding them to the ranks of their cult. ** : In conjunction with the Pale Vicars's ability to drain away emotions, Mongul could also project horrific visions into the minds of most entities. | Abilities = * : Mongul was trained since a very young age in personal combat. * : Mongul designed and conceived his own species of parasite plants, known as the Black Mercy and the Golden Fury. * : Mongul rules Warworld through absolute strength, everyone under his command lives and dies by his decree. * : Mongul was previously a wielder of a Yellow Lantern Ring, thus possessing an overwhelming ability to inspire fear. * * | Strength = According to Superman, Mongul's strength rivals that of Darkseid. | Weaknesses = * Inflated Ego | Equipment = * Black Mercy: The Ater Clementia is a rare type of orchid originally used to bring peace to the sick and dying, but through genetic manipulation, Mongul developed it into a parasitic plant that creates a bizarre symbiotic relationship with a sentient host, imprisoning the victim both physically and psychologically, into a dream sequence of either surreal bliss or abject horror. * Golden Fury: A variation of Mongul's modified blooms, this specific flower releases a contagious bright glowing pollen that engulfs the victim in an overwhelming state of constant rage. Capable of affecting even Kryptonians. * Yellow Power Battery | Transportation = * Warmoon * Warworld | Weapons = * Qwardian Power Ring: As a member of the Sinestro Corps, Mongul's power over the golden energy of fear was such that he temporarily overthrew Sinestro as the leader of the Yellow Lanterns under the name of the Mongul Corps. * Rifle: A weapon that fires beams of energy that can easily pierce human flesh, and destroy metal. * : As with all of his incarnations Mongul has a chest mounted energy cannon. * Paling Lance: When he was converted by the Pale Vicars, Mongul brandished a glowing lancet that disrupted their emotion siphoning and negating capabilities. It also enabled them to discharge this apathetic force as controllable energy guidance, akin to a lantern power item. | Notes = * In the cover of , Mongul was depicted with five fingers in each hand. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Batman/Superman: Game Over | Links = | Wikipedia = Mongul }} Category:Phantom Zoners Category:Superman Revenge Squad members